


Wear and Not Wear

by voleuse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I'm lost in these mazy halls that lead nowhere</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear and Not Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.10. Title and summary adapted from Kelly Cherry's _Lady Macbeth on the Psych Ward_.

Quinn hated the way Finn never touched her. It was beyond the chastity thing, and beyond the way guilty way he noticed when she watched him. Finn was steady, solid as a rock when she wanted to lean on him, when she needed an arm around her shoulders. She liked the way he squeezed when he hugged her, but there was never anything else anymore.

He used to kiss her. She used to like it.

Her skin itched beneath her clothes, her stupid, non-uniform clothes. She wanted to climb into Finn's lap, and sometimes, when she felt really crazy, maybe Puck's. She wanted somebody to _touch_ her, because she needed to make her body her own again.

(She put a hand low on her belly. Tried to apologize to...it. She stopped.)

Football practice was running long, so Quinn hung out in the rehearsal room, listening to Kurt and Mercedes riff off Rihanna. Her feet hurt, and she wasn't sure if Finn would remember she needed a ride back to his house, and when Tina started to harmonize on "Umbrella," Quinn joined in, too. And it felt good.

When they tried to start from the beginning, they started arguing about who should take Jay-Z's part, and eventually Quinn tuned them out. She bent her knees, felt the muscles in the small of her back flex. She slid her right shoe off and wiggled her toes, hissing.

Tina settled on the step just below Quinn's chair, elbows crooked against her knees. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. No." Quinn leaned her back. "I'm tired and I want to--" She paused. Shook her head. "I don't know what."

Tina laughed. "It's okay," she said. She leaned over, grasped Quinn's ankle lightly. "You'll be okay." Her hair swung against Quinn's bare knee, tickling.

The dual sensations rocketed through Quinn, and she tensed, her fingers tangling through the fall of Tina's hair. Tina looked up at her, bit her lip, her palm warm against Quinn's leg.

"Tina!" Mercedes called, and Quinn pulled her hands back into her lap. "You be Jay-Z, girl."

"Shut up," Tina said, standing. She looked back at Quinn and smiled.

Quinn laced her fingers together, and tried to stop feeling so much.


End file.
